


Fifty Shades of Gay

by moaning_winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Days of Destiel, BDSM, Bisexual Male Character, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Fifty Shades of Grey, Gay, Gay Male Character, LGBT, Light BDSM, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Romance, canon destiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 15:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10441158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moaning_winchester/pseuds/moaning_winchester
Summary: A really gay Destiel fanfic.





	

Cas smiled to himself as he walked to the door to Dean's bedroom. He was extremely nervous for what he was about to do and had no clue whether it was a good idea or not. He gulped hard before raising his hand to knock on the door. With light pounds on the door, he tried to get Dean's attention without barging into his room just in case Dean was... busy. A thought popped into Cas' head of Dean naked in his room, holding a 'Busty Asian Beauties' magazine, with his hands underneath the covers slowly moving his hand up and down his... Cas shook the image out of his head. He needed to stay calm, and keep his emotions stored deep inside him until he knew the time was right. With no reply, Cas knocked again, harder this time, hoping he would get the attention of Dean. 

He looked at the door handle and watched as it turned slowly. The door then flew open to reveal a shirtless Dean Winchester. His stomach was well chiseled to show his ab muscles, yes he still had a small about of pudge covering his stomach, just the way Dean Winchester was supposed to be built. Cas was so caught up in staring at his shirtless body that he had forgotten what he was doing.

"Cas?" Dean asked, his voice was deep and raspy, as it usually was. 

Cas focused his gaze on Dean's face. He was speechless. "I-I uh..." Cas began, unable to get a full sentence out of his mouth.

"Are you okay, Cas?" Dean asked, as a look of concern flooded over his face.

"Just," Cas took a deep breath and looked at the floor, "Just a little nervous."

A smirk began to form at the corner of Dean's mouth. He took a step closer to Cas, their faces so close they were almost touching. "Am I making you nervous, Cas?" he whispered in a sexy voice.

Cas gulped before looking up into Dean's eyes. They were as sparkly and green as they usually were. Cas could see a look of happiness in Dean's eyes, yet he couldn't tell why he was so happy. "Yes..." Cas replied.

Dean's smirk quickly turned into a smile. "I know why you're here, Cas."

Cas' eyes widened. "Really?"

Dean took another step forward to close the gap between them. As if there was any room left between them before that. "You like me, you came to ask me on a date, right?"

Cas nodded. "I understand if you don't want to," he said. "I'll leave."

Cas turned to walk away, but he was stopped in his tracks when Dean grabbed him by his tie. He looked at Dean, a gigantic smile was plastered to his face. They looked at each other and did the eye thing. The suggestive eye thing they do literally alMOST EVERY EPISODE. Cas squinted his eyes in confusion. And with a single swift movement, Dean pulled Cas towards him and then pressed his lips firmly onto his. 

Cas pulled away. "What about Sam?"

Dean's hand was still gripping onto Cas' tie. "He's not here," Dean replied before smiling and pulling Cas into his room by the tie. With their lips locked together, they began to undress each other. Something they had been wanting to do for such a long time. They wanted this to happen, but neither of them knew how the other would react to the situation. But, now that it was finally happening, they could feel nothing but happiness and bliss.

Once completely naked, lips still locked together, Dean grabbed a hold of Cas' shoulders and threw him onto the bed. Cas let out a small giggle as he hit the mattress. With Dean hovering over him with his fantastic looking body fully nude, Cas couldn't control his actions. Nor could he control his penis, as it continued to raise. Cas had gotten a boner, only for the second time in his life.

"Does this make me your pizza man?" Dean asked, happily.

Cas looked down at his penis, which was raised for the world to see. "I guess it does," he smiled.

Dean's smile dropped as he made his face look more serious (and sexy.) "You have no idea what I want to do to you," he said in a raspy voice while taking a few steps towards Cas who was lying happily on the bed.

Cas pushed himself up onto his elbows for a better view of Dean. "Then do it to me, pizza man," he said before letting out a small giggle.

Dean walked all the way up to Cas and grabbed his ankles, flipping onto his stomach. He put his hands on Cas' waist and pulled him closer so that his legs were hanging over the edge of the bed. Dean walked over to his bedside table and opened the drawer to retrieve a condom. He walked back over to Cas, who was waiting patiently for Dean to put his giant cock into his ass. Dean slipped the condom onto his penis and put his hands on Cas' waist.

"You ready?" Dean asked, making sure Cas was ready before he did anything to him.

"Give it to me, pizza man," Cas demanded, his voice full of happiness and pleasure, his asshole ready to be penetrated by Dean Winchester's giant cock.

"Special delivery," Dean smiled before shoving his cock into Cas' ass. Cas screamed with pleasure, his hands gripping tightly onto the bed sheets as Dean began to thrust in and out of him. 

"Faster," Cas demanded. "FASTER!"

Dean smiled at the demand coming from Cas and, as told, Dean began to thrust faster into Cas. Dean reached his hand around Cas' body and grabbed a hold of his penis. He began to jerk of Cas as he thrust into him at the same time. 

"Cum for me, baby," Dean said quietly to Cas, still continuing to jerk him off and thrust into him. 

"Only for you," Cas said, pleasure in his voice. 

Dean waited a few minutes for Cas to cum. And once he did, he took his hand off of his cock and pulled out of his ass. Dean disposed of his condom and laid down on the bed beside Cas.

"That was amazing," Cas said.

"I knew you would like it," Dean replied before rolling over to face Cas. A small smile was forming on Dean's face. "Do you want to be my boyfriend?" he asked.

Cas' eyes widened, and he smiled. "I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
